powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Immunity
The power to be completely unharmed by fire. Sub-power of Thermal Resistance and Body Temperature Manipulation. Variation of Selective Invulnerability and Elemental Immunity. Opposite to Ice Immunity. Also Called *Fire/Flame Invulnerability *Fire-Proof Skin *Fireproof/Flameproof Body/Durability *Fireproofing *Fireproofness *Pyrokinetic Immunity/Invulnerability Capabilities User is immune to fire, being completely invulnerable to direct and indirect effects. Associations * Invulnerability * Dermal Armor * Elemental Immunity * Fire Absorption * Fire Empowerment * Fire Manipulation * Fire Mimicry * Fire Soul * Heat Immunity * Heat Manipulation Limitations *Internal organs may still be vulnerable. *User may have a weakness against ice. *May be vulnerable to fire over a certain limit. *Fire that is combined with other powers (including dark fire, white fire, hell fire, and holy fire) may be able to harm the user. *May be un-healable by Healing Fire. Known Users Anime/Manga Cartoons Literature Known Objects *Kevin's Car (Ben 10: Omniverse) *The Robe of the Fire-Rat (Chinese Mythology/The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter) *The Robe of the Fire-Rat (Inuyasha) *Potion of Fire Resistance (Minecraft) *Flame Flame Fruit/Mera Mera no Mi (One Piece) *Raid Suits (One Piece) *The Asbestos Suit (Unreal Series) *The Black Beetle (Xiaolin Showdown) *The Vaccinator (Team Fortress 2) *Sun on a Stick (Team Fortress 2) *All Demoman's Shields (Team Fortress 2) *Sniper's Darwin's danger shield (Team Fortress 2) Gallery Wonderweiss Exintinguir.gif|Wonderweiss Margela's (Bleach) Resurrección Extinguir grants him tremendous immunity to fire, to the point not even the intense flames of Ryūjin Jakka can burn him. Ultimate Aggregor.png|Ultimate Aggregor (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Renae4 - Copy.jpg|Renae James (UN Comics) possesses the ability to control fire and not be harmed by it. 1000px-PikRedPikWave.jpg|Red Pikmin (Pikmin) are fireproof. Kimiko Tohomiko.jpg|Kimiko Tohomiko (Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles) is the Dragon of Fire and therefore immune to fire Ignatius Perrish.png|Ignatius Perrish (Horns) is immune to fire, so much so that fire can heal his wounds. Human Torch from fire.gif|Johnny Storm/Human Torch (Marvel Comics) is unaffected by heat and flames and cannot be scalded or burned by any heat source whose level is below that of his maximum output. Garnet (Steven Universe) pose.jpg|Garnet (Steven Universe) is completely immune to heat, to the point that the level of heat needed to just relax her is that of the core of a star. Kelvin H.png|Kelvin (Valkyrie Crusade) is not affected by virtually any temperature, be it heat or cold. Pyromaniac H.png|Pyromaniac (Valkyrie Crusade) is immune to the blue flames her flamethrower shoots. Akua_Immune_to_Fire.jpg|Akua Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire) stands amongst intense flames without being burned. Malva Houndoom Flash Fire.png|Houndoom (Pokemon) is immune to fire-type moves grants to his "Flash Fire" ability. Black Beetle Infobox.png|Black Beetle (Xiaolin Showdown) cover the user in a black body armor to protect them from extreme hot temperatures similar to a beetle shell. Daenerys Targaryen Game of Thrones Fire Immunity.jpg|Daenerys Targaryen (Game of Thrones) Saitama render.png|Saitama (One Punch Man) Robe_of_the_Fire-Rat.jpg|Inu no Taishō (InuYasha) covers Izayoi and Inuyasha with the Robe of the Fire-Rat to protect them from the fire. Metamorphia Fireproof.jpg|Metamorphia (Sonic the Comic) uses her Shapeshifting to become fireproof. Ace's Flame (One Piece).gif|Thanks to the Flame Flame Fruit/Mera Mera no Mi, Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) was immune to fire. Sabo Mera Mera no Mi.GIF|After Ace's death, Sabo (One Piece) ate the Flame Flame Fruit/Mera Mera no Mi and became immune to fire. Germa 66 Raid suit.png|The Raid Suits (One Piece) are technologically advanced body armour which are completely fireproof. Kali's Pyrokinesis.gif|As an Archangel and the Morningstar, Lucifer (Supernatural) is immune to any and all flames of lower sources, like with Kali's. Natsu's_fury.jpg|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail), as a Dragon Slayer, is immune to both natural and magical Fire. host rider.jpg|Host Rider (Marvel Comics) is immune to fire- or heat-based attacks due to his symbiote's synergy with the demonic spirit of Eli Morrow. Anti_Venom_Fire.jpg|Anti-Venom (Marvel Comics) takes getting shot with a flamethrower. Combo Man (Marvel Comics).jpeg|Combo Man (Marvel Comics) possesses Human Torch's fire immunity. Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) fire immunity.jpg|Ch'rell/Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003) walking through flames. Vampirella Fire Immunity.jpg|Vampirella (Vampirella) is immune to fire, with even hellfire doing little more than burning her clothes. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Dragon-Based powers Category:Immunities Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Temperature Manipulations Category:Common Powers Category:Nature Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Galleries